Not So Amazing Break
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: Percy and his friends get invited to Piper's villa for April Break. No parents. Just a villa in the woods and them. But what happens when something goes terribly wrong and they have no means of escape from the 'unknown? And what if it isn't necessarily human either? Non-Demi God AU m/m Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**So, a lot of my friends really love this ship, so I decided to do an AU on it just because I wanted to. So yeah, this is suppose to be kinda scary but only if you think so. That will probably appear next chapter. And caution, m/m (male x male) is in this story considering it's like the main ship. So, don't like gays don't read. ;) Also in this story Percy is younger then Nico.**

**Disclaimer: All rights are to Rick Riordan **

* * *

During lunch, a sixteen-year-old sophomore with black hair, and ocean blue eyes that people can't help but look at, sat down at an empty table anxiously waiting for his friends to appear. He fiddled with his fingers with his lunch in front of him, only glancing up on occasion.

"**PERCY!" **

The boy's head shot up and looked around to see who had called his name. This is Percy Jackson. Captain of the swim team, and dating the star of the soccer team, high school sophomore. Percy looked to the right to see his friend Grover marching over to him, lunch tray in hand. Grover slammed his tray on the other side of the table and plopped down as well. Grover was Percy's friend for as long as he could remember. He was sixteen and a sophomore as well.

"Are you listening at all Percy?" Grover questioned.

Percy snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, sorry Grover," He responded. Grover sighed heavily at his friend. Just then, another one of Percy's great friends, Annabeth, came over and sat down next to Grover.

"Percy, Grover," She said, then focused on her food.

"Hi Annabeth," Percy said with a smile. Grover muttered a 'hello' under his breath. Annabeth was most likely the most intimidating people Percy has met. She was a straight A student, and the best at a lot of things. She was also sixteen but she was a junior due to her amazing intellect. It didn't really surprise him though when she skipped freshman year. He always knew she was smart. Suddenly, a pair of hands blocked Percy's eyes, and a pair of lips kissed his cheek. Percy smiled and blushed, then the hands were removed and there stood his boyfriend Nico. Nico was a junior at the school, and quite popular as well. He was the captain of the soccer team, full- blooded Italian, and he had onyx eyes, and wavy brown/black hair. He was also a seventeen-year-old junior. He was also Percy's boyfriend. He loved Percy to bits and pieces, and was really protective of him. Not that Percy minded, he loved him deeply.

"Hey Percy," Nico said.

He sat next to Percy and wrapped an arm around his waist, Percy scooted as close as possible to him, and wrapped an arm around him as well.

"Hey," Percy said with a huge smile on his face.

Nico smiled and kissed his boyfriend, then kissed his forehead. That was until they heard multiple footsteps approached them. Percy turned around to see Hazel, her boyfriend Frank, Piper, her boyfriend Jason, and Clarisse approach. Hazel and Frank sat next to Nico and Percy, whereas Jason, Piper, and Clarisse, sat next to Grover and Annabeth. Jason and Frank were also on the soccer team with Nico, and Hazel was on the swim team with Percy. Piper was a head cheerleader, and Clarisse was probably the biggest bully and most intimidating person in the school. Ever. Hazel was sixteen and a sophomore. Clarisse was seventeen and a junior. Piper was sixteen and a sophomore. Frank was seventeen and a junior, and Jason was sixteen and a sophomore. All were a strange, but close group of friends.

"Aww, I missed seeing my favorite gay couple kiss," Hazel said jokingly, knowing it would cause Percy to blush.

Which it did.

Nico squeezed his arm tighter around his boyfriend and kissed his blushing cheek gently. This caused him to blush even more. Percy just buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, while all the rest of his friends laughed at him.

"Anyways, guys guess what?" Piper said enthusiastically. Everyone turned to her having the '_what is it?'_ look on their faces. Well, except for Percy, whose face was still buried in his boyfriends shoulder. Piper has a huge smile on her face.

"Since we don't have school next week since it's April Vacation, my parents are letting me invite you all over to stay the week at my villa in the woods outside of town. It'll just be us, and there's a lake as well too! No parents, just us all, so… what do you guys think?" She asked excitedly.

Everyone looked at each other. Percy was the first to say, " That sounds like fun, why don't we go, Nico?" Nico looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He kissed him, then said "Sure, why not?" Everybody seemed to agree from there. Percy wrapped his arms around Nico, and smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't wait to spend April break with his friends, and boyfriend.

If only they knew what was in store for them…

* * *

**Hope you all love it! Review an favorite for me! c: luv ya tootles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So new chapter, yay! And Leo will be in this story, sorry I didn't include him last chapter! Anyways… Onward and forward! (I'm not original :3)**

It was Friday night and Percy could hardly keep his eyes closed. He was really excited for tomorrow, Grover was going to pick him up, and they were going to meet everyone there. Also, he found out that their friend Leo, who is in the same grade and age as Percy, was going to accompany them on the trip to Piper's villa. Leo, Grover, and Percy were all going together, and they would meet Clarisse, Nico, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Jason all at the villa. Percy was kind of disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend until later, but, he would survive.

Hopefully.

Percy's mom was out late at work again. She was a single mother, considering that his dad left when he was only 5 or so. His mom dated some men, but eventually gave up after her last fiancée, Gabe. Percy hated Gabe, and he never wanted to talk about what happened between them. The thought of those awful things that happened to him made his eyes water. Percy quickly wiped his eyes, then, he heard his phone buzz from the nightstand. Percy looked to see who was calling.

It was Nico.

As much as Percy wanted to pick up, he didn't, because when he picked up, his voice would e shaky and sad from his moment he just had, and he didn't want to explain anything to Nico.

So he didn't pick up the phone. Instead, he just watched it until the screen went dark.

Percy felt really bad, as much as he wanted to pick up the phone, he didn't. The phone screen lit up and buzzed again, signifying that Nico was still trying to get him to pick up the phone. Percy just ignored it again, and got up and left the room. He went downstairs to the kitchen so he could grab a glass of water. When Percy was done, he was leaning over the counter, sipping his water. After about a minute or two, Percy stood up straight, then, he went ridged. Call it his intuition, but he had the overwhelming feeling of being watched. Sure, this has happened to him once and a while, but this time, it felt all to real. Percy set down his glass, and closed all the shades on the bottom floor of the house, and locked all the doors. Percy bolted upstairs, and went in his room. He closed the shades and locked the doors to his room. Percy felt a little safer, but he still had the feeling of being watched. That, or someone was in the house.

_That's impossible. _Percy thought.

He had locked all the doors and shades, and windows. Percy would've known if someone was there. But, then again, he still has the feeling of being watched. His mom wouldn't be home until really late, and Percy couldn't wait _that_ long. He picked up his phone to and noticed he had 5 missed calls from Nico, and a bunch of texts. Percy couldn't call him, he would start to question him on why he didn't pick up the phone, or why he didn't check his texts. He couldn't call Grover, he would just laugh and say he was paranoid, or just be really grumpy that he woke him up from a nap or something he was doing.

So, Percy called the next best person.

Percy quickly dialed the number and waited for them to pick up. He picked up the fourth ring.

"_Hey Percy, what's up?" _

Jason was pleasantly laying on the couch with Piper, watching a movie when his phone buzzed. He sat up a little and grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

Jason looked at the ID. It was Percy.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" He asked.

"_Jason, I think there's someone in my house." Percy replied. _

Jason sat up with a start and went to get his coat and shoes.

"Percy, I want you to stay put. Are the doors locked?" He asked seriously.

"_Yeah, I'm in my room. My door is locked and the shade is down." He replied. _

"Alright. Stay there, shut off the light, I'll be right over okay?" He asked.

"_Okay, please hurry." Percy responded._

The call ended. Jason grabbed his car keys, when Piper came over.

"Jason, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Percy thinks there's someone in his house."

Percy ended the call with Jason, and got up from his bed, and turned off the light and hurried back over to his bed. He wrapped his arms around his legs, and waited quietly.

_***BANG**__*_

There was a loud crash downstairs. Percy wrapped his arms tighter around his legs, and buried his head in his knees. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he waited for Jason to come over.

_***BANG**__*****_

There was another crash. Percy whimpered again. He grabbed his phone and texted Jason where to find the spare key so he could get in.

Five minutes later, there was another crash.

Two minutes later, he heard the front door open, footsteps run up the stairs to Percy's door. He heard someone knocking, and a voice followed.

"Percy, it's Piper, open up kay?" She said.

Percy slowly got up and unlocked the door and saw Piper standing there. When he opened the door fully, she pulled him into a tight hug while tears fell from his eyes. She shushed him and kept hugging him. Soon, another pair of feet came over towards them. Jason was rushing down the hall after he searched the house to see if anyone was still here. When he saw Percy, his heart broke a little. Whenever Percy was with his friends, he was so full of life, confident, and was really out there. But when he was alone…

Jason rushed over and hugged Percy with Piper. When they pulled away, Percy was drying his eyes, he hated it when he cried in front of his friends.

"Are you okay Percy?" Piper asked.

Percy nodded his head, "Y-yeah, just shaken up I guess." He looked over to Jason, "I heard some crashes, is anything broken downstairs?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, but just some glass cups, and two chairs were knocked over. I cleaned the glass and put the chairs back over to the table." "Okay, thanks Jason, and you too Piper," Percy responded. "No problem, but one question, why didn't you call Nico?" Piper asked softly. Percy sighed and looked down, then proceeded to tell them what happened.

"Percy, your only gonna worry him more if you don't call or text him back, why don't you do that now?" Jason said to him. Percy shook his head, he couldn't bring to tell Nico what happened, but at the same time, he really just wanted to see his boyfriend. "Can you call him? I might cry again if I try," Percy said quietly. Jason sighed and took out his phone and dialed Nico's number.

"_Ciao?* Jason?" Nico said._

"Yeah, hey, I need you to come over to Percy's house, like, right now." Jason responded.

"_Percy? Che cosa è successo?* Is he alright?!" _

"Yeah, he's okay, just come over right now." And with that, he ended the call.

Percy, Jason, and Piper all moved down to the living room, where they sat on the couch and waited for Nico to arrive. Just about five minutes later, knocks could be heard on the door.

Jason got up and went over to the door, and opened it. Nico rushed past him, and immediately rushed towards the living room where Percy and Piper were. He ran and tackled Percy in hug.

"Tesoro, stai bene? Ti sei fatto male?*" Nico asked, observing Percy for injuries. Percy shook his head, saying he was fine. Percy then proceeded to tell him the whole story, starting from why he didn't pick up the phone or call Nico.

Nico was heartbroken. He kissed all over his boyfriends face. Jason and Piper left soon after, and Nico proceeded to stay the night with Percy to make sure he was safe.

* * *

**Read and Review**

Translations from Italian:

Hello?

What happened?

Darling are you okay? Are you hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so my laptop crashed and now I have to use my dad's lol. So sorry for short updates, LEO IS IN THIS CHAPTER. YAY Him and all his… Leoness. Lol. So on with the show~**

When Percy woke up to an empty bed, he was confused. Hadn't Nico stayed the night and slept with him? (**Not like that u pervy weirdos ;) **) He then sleepily (yet cutely) rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the nightstand next to his bed. There lay his phone, and a note that had not previously been there. His name was written in nice cursive. Percy immediately smiled, knowing it was from his boyfriend. He picked it up and slowly unfolded it, and read the contents of the letter. It said:

_Dear Percy, _

_I'm sorry mi amor* but Frank would be confused if I was not at my house for when he picked me up with the others. And since he is picking me up before Piper or Jason, no one can explain. _

_I hate having to leave you again __, but I must. I will see you in a few hours, yeah? I miss you already._

_Love you, _

_Nico 3 _

Percy smiled brightly as he read the letter. He would miss Nico too, as cliché as it is. They were a very close couple. They always hung out whenever possible, and one was always at the others house. Sure, some couples would get sick of each other with all the hanging out, but Percy thought it brought them closer. He smiled softly, then, remembered he had to get all of his stuff together for when Leo and Grover picked him up. Percy slowly got up out of bed and headed towards the shower.

Once he was done showering and brushing his teeth, etc. He started to pack up all his clothes in a suitcase, and all his other necessaries. He then got another backpack, and started packing some stuff for the road, and just things that wouldn't go into his suitcase. When he was done, Percy went downstairs and put all his stuff by the doors, and slipped on his shoes. He then proceeded to the kitchen, and noticed what a good job Jason did for picking it up. He would have to thank him again later.

Percy then walked over to the cabinet, and got himself some cereal. When he finished, he checked his phone. _11:00_ it read. Grover and Leo should be here soon. Percy put all the dished away, and waited outside with all his stuff. Percy shot his mom a quick text saying he left, and would call her tonight. He looked up to the upper level of his house. No doubt his mom would be asleep by now, she normally takes the night shifts. While he was lost in his thought, a car horn blared. Percy jumped, and looked to see Leo parked in his driveway, waving like the little weird elf he was.

In Percy's opinion, that is.

Grover hopped out of the car, and grabbed one of his suitcases for him, while Percy grabbed his backpack. Percy then jogged to the side door of the car while Grover put his stuff in the trunk.

"Sup Aquaman?" Leo said, looking at him in the mirror, that devilish grin on his face like always.

Percy looked back at him with the same grin. "Nothing really elf. Just a bit tired, what about you?"

Leo looked at him with annoyance and hmphed. He then proceeded to look forward and not acknowledge him. Grover then hopped and the car and said, "Alright, lets go!" Percy smiled, and Leo laughed at him.

**To lazy to write car ride. **

When they pulled into the large, LARGE, house on a dirt road surrounded by forest, Percy gaped. This was certainty the nicest house he had ever seen. Sure, Pipers mom is a super model, and her dad is a movie star, but still.

"Yay, we're here!" Leo said excitedly. He opened and hopped out of the car, along with Grover. Percy then got out with them, and slipped his bag over his shoulder. He then proceeded to get his car out the back, when his best friend, Hazel, tackled him.

"Percy, you have to look inside, it's great!" She said happily, but not in a screaming tone. Percy smiled at her and nodded, when he was taken out of Hazel's arms, and into Nico's.

"Hey," he whispered in Percy's ear, smiling, then kissed him. Percy smiled at him and kissed back, until he pulled away and hugged his boyfriend tight.

Percy looked up at the house, then got the weird sensation of being watched again. He looked around, but not to obviously. Percy then asked himself,

"_What the hell?"_

Nico then pulled away from their hug, and noticed Percy's distressed look.

"Percy, mi amor, are you alright?" He asked, cupping Percy's face with his hands.

Percy looked back into his eyes and said softly, "No, just a bit tired." He smiled softly after, to seal the deal. Nico looked skeptically at him, then smiled and kissed his nose. Nico then proceeded to grab his bag, and hand, and pull him towards the house. If possible, the house looked bigger from closer up. Percy was shocked at how big this house was. This was going to be a very interesting vacation.

Nico turned back to him, and smiled, as if reading his shocked expression. Nico tugged him into his chest, and kissed him. Percy was shocked, yet again, but kissed back.

Yeah, spending this vacation with his best friends, and his super amazing boyfriend, definitely appealed to his better senses. Like, seriously, _what could go wrong?_

**Sorry it's short! Read and Review!**

**Mi amor* My love **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh hate homework and projects so much sorry if some chapters are short, I also feel like this should be in Nico's pov. Okay~ Carry on!**

* * *

Nico POV:

Percy looked shocked when he saw the house closer up, and let's just say he looked utterly adorable. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide.

_Il mio amore è adorabile*_.

I simply smiled and tugged him into my chest. I then kissed him softly, and he kissed back. I love him so much. How could I not? He is so great to me, and he loves me too. I pulled away from the kiss, and Percy blushed and smiled. I grinned back at him, and pulled him and his bag inside. The villa i three floors, plus a basement. The first floor consisted of a foyer, living room, dining room, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. The basement had a storm room, a bathroom, and a theatre. The second floor had all of the guest rooms and master bedroom. No one was sleeping in that room though, it was Piper's parents room. The couples were aloud to sleep in the same room if they wanted to, which was nice. Cause i get to spend every night with Percy ;). The third floor consists of a game room, with bean bag chairs, pool, air hockey, flat screen, fire place, some couches, and some other stuff.

Over all it's really nice.

Well most of our parents have pretty good jobs. Well...Percy...

Never mind.

Percy and I walked into the foyer, which had a grand stair case that wrapped around the on the beginning of the second floor. Rooms were on either side and if you continued straight from the staircase, then that would lead to more rooms, the master bedroom, and the private office.

Piper told us that couples were aloud to sleep in the same room, so Percy and I are going to be sleeping together for the whole week ;). Honestly, I was very excited for this trip. Not only would I be spending time with my best friends (and half sister, for those of you who do not now, Hazel and I are related), but also with my boyfriend. But, he seems to be a little more sad nowadays. I don't know why, and that kills me because he won't tell me.

We tell each other _everything._

Well...I may be keeping some things from Percy. Not a lot! Just one really, _really,_ big thing...

I hope I never have to tell him that.

Anyways, Percy and I walked in, where we took off our shoes and looked around. I pulled him into the living room, where me and my group have been waiting for the past hour or so. Jason and Piper were curled up on the couch. Annabeth and Clarisse were playing some card game, and Hazel and Frank were watching, amused. Every one looked up upon Grover, Percy, and Leo's arrival and smiled.

"You guys can pit your stuff by the stair case, we will claim rooms later, and we also will go swimming in a bit, okay?" Piper said. Every one nodded their heads. I let go of Percy, and motioned that I was going to ask Piper a quick question. I walked up to Piper and Jason then whispered something to her. She looked at me and nodded, and I went back over to Percy. I grabbed his hand and his bag, along with mine, and headed over to the grand stair case.

"What are we doing?" He asked confused, looking back at the group.

I smiled reassuringly, "You look a bit tired, mi amor, we are going to find a room, and go back downstairs in a bit. Okay?" Percy looked back at the group then nodded. "Okay, I'll carry my bag." I was about to object, but he snatched it from me and grabbed my hand. I rolled my eyes playfully and we headed upstairs.

Percy and I found a room. They were very nice. A large, king sized bed, walk in closet, a bathroom, a nice window view of the forest, a nightstand, two lamps, two small clothes drawers, and desk with chair. Percy decided he was going to take a nap, so he collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek, then went to our suitcases to un-pack. Our room was on the left side of the hall, so as soon as you walk in, you see a giant window that covers most of the wall. The bed was in the front of the room, and the bathroom next to it. The closet was on the other side, and the desk was facing the window. Both drawers were on the opposite side of the windows. So, as I was unpacking and putting both me and Percy's clothes into the closet, out of the corner of my eye when I looked at the window, I saw something flash through the forest. I turned my head, curious of what it could be. When I was nothing, I brushed it off as a mere animal running through. Maybe a deer. I continued to put clothes in side of the closet, when something flashed through the forest again. I started to get a bit agitated, but I still brushed it off.

It didn't take me long to finish, so when I did, I closed the curtains, and walked over to where Percy was on the bed, then proceeded to lie down, and pull him close to my chest. Percy snuggled up against me, and I gave a small smile. I gently kissed the top of his head, and he made a weird gurgling sound. I let out a small chuckle, then snuggled into him, and closed my eyes, letting the darkness wash over me.

Yet, I was awoken by a sudden tapping at the window, which I had covered with the curtain.

As much as I wanted to go over and see what was making the noise, I decided against it, my thoughts telling me that it was my tiredness. I believed them. So I snuggled into Percy, and the tapping stopped.

* * *

**Yay! Idk if I should do more POV's so if you want me to, comment or pm me, cause I value your opinion. Okay? Okay. Oh! And I also started to put this story on my Quotev account. My name on there is Relive The Past, so if you have one...follow cause I follow back! Read and review and fave and follow!**

*** **_Il mio amore è adorabile= My love is adorable _


	5. Chapter 5

**Yooo so I was told I should update more, so a may try :3 mwahahaha okaiiii**

3rd Person POV:

Nico and Percy lay curled up on their bed for an hour in peaceful sleep, well more like 40 minutes, they then woke up and Nico decided he and Percy hadn't been "intimate enough" lately.

So...things got intimate and they both then lay curled up naked under the covers of their bed. Percy lay on Nico's chest, listening to his heartbeat and tracing light designs on his upper chest, while Nico gently played with Percy's hair, and admiring Percy. Everything was very peaceful. Until...

"GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE IN YOUR SWIM-GEAR, WE ARE GOING TO THE LAKE. SO HURRY UP AQUAMAN AND HIS BOYFRIEND...OR WHATEVER." Leo yelled. Percy groaned.

"I love swimming, but I just wanna cuddle right now," Percy muttered and buried his head into Nico's chest. Nico chuckled and whispered, "I know sweetie, I want to lay here as well, but why don't we go, then tonight we can cuddle, and maybe a bit more." He winked afterward, and Percy blushed at his wonderful, Italian boyfriend's attitude. "Okay..." Percy muttered into Nico's chest. Nico smiled, and lifted Percy off him, and got out of bed. Percy wrapped the blankets around his now cold, naked body. He snuggled into them, attempting to find the warmth he once had with his boyfriend. Nico grabbed his and Percy's swim trunks from the drawers he put them in. He tossed Percy his pair, and they landed on the bed. Nico slipped on his black swim trunks. He then turned over to see his boyfriend slipping on his dark blue trunks. Percy walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him gently. Nico smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Nico pulled away, and took two shirts from the closet. He slipped one over Percy's help (with his cooperation) and then slipped one over his own. Nico then gently kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. Percy gripped his boyfriend's hand tight as they proceeded to leave their room.

The group of friends were walking along a dirt path on the way to the lake. Piper had told them all it was very nice. They just took her word for it. As the Lake grew nearer, Hazel and Percy detached from their boyfriends, and sprinted over to the water. They immediately jumped into the water, and came up laughing afterward. The rest of the group came over and smiled at the two.

"C'mon Nico! The water isn't bad!" Percy said enthusiastically. Nico smiled and jumped into the water with his boyfriend. Percy leaped and wrapped his legs around Nico's middle. Nico held onto his boyfriend and laughed. Frank, Leo, and Jason all proceeded to jump in. After about five minutes, everyone was in and splashing each other while laughing. These were the precious moments they would never get back. Piper had climbed on top of Jason's shoulders, and Percy onto Nico's. Nico and Jason and Percy and Piper were duking it out, while the rest of their friends were cheering them on. Both coupled ended up knocking the other down at the same time, causing quite a ruckus. When the sun started to set, everyone headed back. Once they all got to the house, everyone went to their respected rooms to change, then head back down for dinner. Before Nico started to change, Percy, wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I love you." Percy whispered.

Nico hooked his fingers in Percy's, and whispered back,

"I love you too."

Percy nuzzled his head into Nico's back, and smiled. He loved that Nico loved him back. Percy let got of his boyfriend and gently kissed his back. Nico swiftly turned around and lifted Percy up, and placed him on their bed. Nico gently kissed Percy's stomach. He then kissed upwards. trailing along his chest, then his neck. Percy was in bliss. Nico then trailed up, until he met Percy's mouth. He kissed him deeply, and Percy kissed back. After a minute or so, Nico pulled away for breath. Percy smiled and kissed him gently again.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

Percy barely saw it, and dismissed it as they kissed. But a large, dark figure stood outside the window, watching them.

* * *

**Sorry it's short :( I may update tomorrow ****byeeee. **


	6. Chapter 6 (Funny Filler)

**I hate Math. And Science. I like ice cream. And puffs of cheese. Oh! Oh! New POV, and you'll all love it ;)**

**WARNING: SASSY AND FUNNY LEO IS IN THIS CHAPTER PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

**Thank you. **

**Also this chapter is super short, just a funny filler. Sorry guys. **

* * *

Leo's POV:

If those two boys could just shut up for maybe three minutes, I may love them. Trust me Percy and Nico are pretty cool, but with their moaning, I may set them on fire.

I am a pyromaniac. Sew me.

Okay, whatever. I changed out of my wet clothes into a white tee-shirt, and loose black jeans. I naturally look amazing, so I don't normally dress to impress. Here that ladies? Call me ;).

Eh, but back to the bullhorns over there, I NEED THEM TO SHUT UP. LEO NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP. Well, tonight anyways, and I feel they won't let me have that. Nor will pretty boy and his persuasive girlfriend. But...Frank and Hazel are pretty decent with their 'night life'.

Ugh, I need a girlfriend. Ladies, call me ;). Now. Or else I will eternally suffer with knowing my friends sexual lives. Man, I do need a woman. Well, there is this one girl...

But she is pretty stubborn. I mean, she _claims _she doesn't have feelings for me, but how can you not? I mean **look at me**.

But whatever. I left my room, and headed down stairs. I am gonna make tacos and tofu tonight. Well, tofu meat, not meat meat cause Miss Piper is a vegetarian. But, its cool, its cool. I went downstairs into the kitchen, pretty spacious. This is coming from a guy who has lived in about twenty different foster homes. Maybe more. I lost count.

Whatever.

We had previously stocked the kitchen with food to last us a month or two, so we were pretty much all set. I grabbed all the ingredients to the tacos, and started cooking. A good twenty or so minutes later, I had our food all ready, and if I may, they smelled deeeelicious. I got my bullhorn out, (don't ask) and yelled into it, "**DINNER IS READY. GET YOU BUTTS DOWN HERE, AND THEY BETTER BE CLOTHED. YEAH, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU TWO LITTLE BOYS." **I put away his bullhorn, and heard the various feet come down. First was Clarisse, chuckling at my comment. One down...how ever many left to got! Frank and Hazel came down next, smiling a bit. Wow I'm funny.

Wow I'm a narcissist.

Grover came down next, chuckling and patting me on my back. I was waiting for Speedy Gonzoles, and Aquaman. Annabeth, Jason, and Piper all came down. Jason muttered in my ear as he walked by, saying, "Percy is gonna kill you. Not Nico, Percy." I shuddered at that. Percy could be pretty scary...when he wants. Trust me, he isn't all rainbows, unicorns, and gumdrops. Nico came down.

No Percy.

Crap.

Nico raised an eyebrow, and raised his hands and arms in a innocent act. I gulped and waited for Percy to come down in his ranting rage mode. Like a unicorn about to impale you with its horn. Yeah, that's what Percy was. A murderous unicorn.

That makes no sense.

I blame the writer! (**Stellar: excuse me? ****_Leo: It's your fault! _****Stellar: I can make him kill you, now shut up and continue.)**

Percy's soft steps came down the staircase. He didn't look mad, pissed, or murderous unicorn. Just, blank.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap. I am screwed.

"Percy! I made dinner, you gonna have some?" I asked. Percy didn't respond. Just went over, grabbed some food, and whispered something in Nico's ear. Nico looked at him sympathetically. Percy turned around and went upstairs with his food.

Great, Aquaman hates me now.

* * *

**Yeahhhhhhh... Read and Review! Maybe new chapter tomorrow?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Leo yesterday...yeah...I love him 3 This chapter is a bit...interesting as well. **

* * *

Percy POV

I wasn't _pissed _at Leo, its just I would rather him not talk about me and Nico's...'love life'. Sure, it's Leo's common nature to be a jokester, but I would rather him not. I was quietly nibbling on my food in Nico's and I's room. I had my earphones plugged in and was listening to some music. The curtains were drawn, so I could see the remainder of the sunset through the trees. It looked really pretty. The pinks, blues, purples, oranges, and reds. Plus, with the green contrast of the tree tops. Amazing. Some stars were starting to appear in the night sky. I really did love the scenery. Maybe I should go apologize to Leo, he is a great friend and its normal that he makes jokes. Yeah, I should go apologize for ignoring him, and I can't ignore him for forever. I finished up my meal after about ten minutes, then grabbed my plate and headed downstairs. I left my earbuds in my room, but took my phone, incase my mom called. When I entered the kitchen, no one was in there. I huffed and shrugged my shoulders. _They're probably upstairs._ I put my dish in the dishwasher there. I headed back upstairs, then up another, smaller staircase to the third floor. I checked around the couches and games and such.

Nothing.

Where were they?

I pulled out my phone and tapped Nico's name. Since I had him on speed dial, the phone immediately started ringing. Twelve rings later, it sent my to voice mail. Nico always picks up whenever I call. Why isn't he picking up now? Nico...I was starting to get worried. What if they were pulling some sick joke on me? They know I have over eccentric theories, I will flip out, and just have a panic attack. I started breathing heavily. I started to calm down after a bit. I went back downstairs, to see if the were back. I knocked on Piper and Jason's door, when they didn't respond, I peeked in. They weren't there.

"Guys?! Where are you!? This isn't funny!" I yelled. No one responded. Not even a whisper.

"**GUYS!**" I screeched. I started tearing up. This isn't funny! Nico, Jason, Grover, hell everyone knows I hate it when this stuff happens!

I ran down the stairs, and looked around on the first floor. I then headed to the basement.

They weren't there.

Tears were streaming down my face. I hate this. I just want them to come back. I hate being alone...

I jogged back upstairs. And searched around again. Okay, freaking out. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I grabbed my phone, and shakily called Jason.

Rang twelve times.

Voice mail.

I was crying, breathing heavily, shaking, couldn't see straight. Water. I need water. I raced out of the house without realizing, and ran to the only place I knew had lots of water.

The lake.

It wasn't quite pitch black yet, so I could still kinda see where I was going. About five minutes later, I was at the lake. I started to calm down. I don't know why, but I always feel most comfortable around bodies of water. My breathing and tears slowed, but I was still shaking. I pulled out my phone, and called Hazel.

Hazel was like a sister to me, she always has been. I always feel comfortable around her. The phone started ringing.

_Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up. _

Twelve rings later, I was sent to voice mail again.

"**PLEASE NICO, JASON, ANNABETH, SOMEONE!" **I yelled. I collapsed to the dock floor. Everything went black.

* * *

I groggily woke up from my pass out, and looked around. My phone was next to me. I checked the time.

_1:10_ It read. I then looked down...

**Fifty missed calls**. It read. 50?! I checked through, a majority were from Nico, some from Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Annabeth, Leo, and Clarisse. The most recent message was thirty minutes ago. I listened to the message. It was from Jason.

_"Percy, if this is some sick joke on us, it's gone to far. Come back, now. We are freaking out, especially Nico. Same with Annabeth. And everyone else. Leo feels terrible. __**Just get back here. Now.**__" _

I looked at my phone. They think this is my fault? They left me! I shakily dialed Jason's number.

_Ring _

_Ri-_

_"__**Where the hell are you? Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"**_

Tears were falling. Screaming was heard in the background. Nico and Annabeth rang out most of all.

_"Y-you all left me, I didn't know w-wher you a-all went. I-I started having panic a-attacks." _I responded shakily.

More screaming followed along.

_**"Just hang on, where are you? We will talk about this when we know you are safe." **_Jason said, calmly but firmly. There was a rustling in the bushes on the lake shore side. Just when grass faded to sand.

I paid no mind and responded, _"The lake, p-please hu-"_ I was cut off. My phone had died. There was more rustling in the bushes. My heart started beating faster.

_They will be here in a few minutes._

Hopefully. the rustling grew louder, until I could make out a figure, tall, tall, figure. Every muscle in my body told me to run, But I was planted to the ground. We maintained eye contact. That was until I hear, "**PERCY!**" From multiple voices. Nico lifted me up and started kissing me like a crazed man. Everyone was crowding around me. In the midst of yelling, and Nico kissing my cheek, I noticed the figure disappeared.

* * *

**I may be making another PJO HoO story on here, and it will be au, but normal demigod, please check it out when I get it up :3 Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Somehow, I have gotten over 1k reads. And over a hundred people have read this yesterday, and today. GAHH! Thanks so much! I am trying for daily updates, because I have no life... so whatevs. **

* * *

Third POV:

Percy couldn't quite process what was happening around him. There was yelling, screaming...just plain loudness. Percy was looking down in shame. Everyone in this room blamed him. He didn't understand why. Well, he could a bit. Considering that he suddenly disappeared since about 9:30 that night. But, in his case, they disappeared on him and he freaked out.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" A loud voice boomed through the house. Everyone had eyes on Clarisse.

Everything was quiet.

Everyone was scared.

Of Clarisse.

"Alright, he is back now. Safe, okay? So why doesn't one person, who will _not screech at him_, talk to him. So...Hazel, Piper, you do the talking," Clarisse said calmly.

Piper and Hazel looked at each other, then to Percy, who was sitting at the dining room table, with everyone surrounding him. Everyone, including Nico, seemed to move out of the way. Piper and Hazel sat on either side of him.

"Percy...why did you run out of the house without telling us?" Hazel asked calmly. Percy looked at her with an '_are you seriously asking that question right now?' _face.

"Well...I came downstairs to apologize to Leo..when you guys weren't here. So, I ran all around the house. I called Nico and Jason, but you guys just sent me to voice mail. So, when I couldn't find you anywhere, I started having a panic attack. I ran to the lake. I called Hazel, but she didn't pick up either...and collapsed. I woke up around 1:10, when I saw all my messages," Percy explained. Everyone was looking at him with pity.

Percy hates pity.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Percy yelled. "I'm not some baby! You don't need to constantly worry about me!" Everyone took a step back, even Clarisse. They were all shocked at the sudden burst from Percy. "You guys are always nagging me, and making fun of me, and...and...doing all these things that make me freak out, a-and you guys think it funny?! Don't you?! You think its funny to mess with me, and fool around with me, not even caring if it hurts me, and makes me a little more unstable each and every single day! _I just want to be alone! I just wish I was dead!"_ Percy screeched.

Silence.

No one dared speak a word after this outrage. None of them had any idea that Percy would ever do something like this, let alone say it aloud. But...now after he said this, they realized maybe they did go a bit to far. It was a joke! They left the house for a bit, to grab something in the cars. They thought it would be funny just to fool with him a bit. The worst thing is...Nico suggested it...and it slipped his, Jason's and Pipers minds about what happened the previous night at Percy's.

Silence.

"P-Percy...we..." Hazel started, Percy glared at her.

"NO, you all intentionally hurt me, none of you care, not even you!" He screeched at Nico.

Breathing in the room? Stopped. Heartbeats? Stopped. The air was thick. Tense. No one moved, no one dared move after **_that_** comment. Nico looked about ready to go curl up in a hole and die. Right then and there. His face was one of pure hurt, and agony, as if it **_physically _**hurt him when Percy said that.

"I'm going upstairs," Percy said plainly, and marched past, bumping against Nico's shoulder. Hard. He stumbled back, just in time to see Percy stalk up the stairs. And probably into a room that wasn't theirs. Or his now.

* * *

Percy POV:

I found a room that was not being occupied by anyone, and laid on the bed. The room was identical to Nico and I's.

Nico.

I love him so much, it hurts...but he hurts me, and I don't want to be hurt. They all hurt me. And this isn't the first time. The worst was...

No I don't want to think about that night. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down. I just want to be alone, but then again...I also hate being alone. It makes me realize, that I don't really have _anyone_.

But...

I grabbed my phone, looking at the somewhat charged battery. Grover had charged it for me when we got back to the house. I dialed the one person I knew who would always be on my side.

The phone rang about five times, until he picked up.

_"Hello? Brother? You woke me up..."_ He said.

"I'm sorry Tyson, I just...kinda missed my brother. I wanted to talk to you." I said. That isn't a lie. I love my brother a lot, and I hate to see him hurt, he's always been there for me. I love the big guy.

_"It's okay Percy, I miss my brother too. You never said goodbye..." _He trailed off. Crap, I did forget.

"I'm sorry Tyson. You were asleep, I didn't wanna wake you up," I said. Partially true.

_"Don't worry. I miss you though, I don't like having my brother not here."_

"I miss you too buddy, listen, I'm going to go to sleep, it's been a long day. Tell Mrs. O'Leary I miss her? And mom too. Okay?"

_"Okay, I miss you brother, I want you to come home. Love you," _Whenever we end a phone call, even a small one, Tyson always says love you. Just his little thing he does.

"I love you too buddy, I miss you as well. bye." I hung up.

He wishes I could go home.

I do too...

* * *

**I love Tyson, he is personally one of my favorite characters in the series. :3 I'm sorry about Nico, and the others, bit you may or may not hate Nico A LOT MORE as the story progresses. Thanks for all the reads! Keep following, faving an reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo many reads! Gahh! I have placement tests tomorrow, so I am sorry for short chapter!**

* * *

Percy POV:

Light poured into the room as I cracked open my eyes. I slowly looked over to my side, only to see that no one was there. Memories from last night flooded my mind.

Oh.

_Oh. _

I frowned, and cocooned myself in blankets. Why did I say all those things? But...its not wrong. I kept all that bundled up inside for so long. I just...said it in a way and tone that I didn't want. My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone walking towards the room. I slowed my breathing, and wrapped the blankets tighter around me, as if to seem like I am sleeping. The door quietly opened with a _click. _I couldn't see who came in, but I knew who it was.

Nico.

He placed something on the table, I didn't have time to guess what it was until he told me.

"I brought you breakfast. Pancakes, your favorite. Percy, I-I'm so sorry for everything, I-I just love you _so _much, and I don't want to lose you. I never knew you felt like that, Percy. I do care about you. You are my life line, I couldn't stop crying last night." Percy peeked through a tiny whole in the blankets, just enough that he could see Nico, but he couldn't see that Percy could see him.

If that makes sense.

So, when Percy saw him, he almost leapt out, and kissed and hugged him right then and there. Nico's eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had bags under his eyes. He looked like death in short. **(pun intended ;3) **It took everything not to. He was still pissed at him though, just a little less pissed.

"I...I never wanted to hurt you. Gods, I don't even know if you can hear me right now."

Yeah, I can hear you.

"I-I'll just go back to my room...I just want you to come back, I love you Percy. And _only _you."

He walked out of the room, shutting it behind him. Percy threw the blankets off him. He heard a thump, and soft crying outside his room.

He knew it was Nico.

_**Don't open it. He hates you. He never loved you, and he never will. He was lying. He cheats, with other men. He just needs someone you praise him. **_

A voice whispered in his ear, he searched around the room for anyone who would say that. In the small opening of the closet, he could see...something.

It was the thing from last night.

In his room.

Percy shook his head. He was starting to have a migrane. When he looked back to the closet, there was no one there. Percy breathed a little better, but he could hear the soft sniffles of his boyfriend outside. He loved him, he wanted him back in his arms, and so did Percy. But, what happened last night...

Percy got out of bed, and knocked on the door, kinda like saying _come in_ to Nico. Percy stepped back, and the door opened, revealing a crying Nico.

Percy opened his arms, and Nico hugged him tight.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am writing this chapter with my friend Liv. Boop. Scary stuff is gonna go down this chapter. **

* * *

Third Person POV:

Percy sat on one of the seats in the basement theatre with Hazel. Everyone was out on a hike (including Nico) leaving them alone in the house. They were watching Friday The 13th. Percy enjoyed the movie, its just that he didn't like the jump-scares. Or finding a dead body, massacred. Sure he could handle the blood, or dead bodies, just finding their insides falling out of their stomach was what got to him. Besides the point, Hazel picked out the movie, and Percy was cool with it.

She was also nice enough to stay here with him today. He is also pretty sure she would rather be with Frank right now, so he was very grateful. But, most of all, he was glad she didn't bring up what happened last night. Though, some of may be wondering what happened after Nico and Percy hugged, Percy told Nico that he was giving him _one final_ chance to be with him. And if he messed it up, Jason, Clarisse, Grover, and the scariest of all...**_Annabeth_** would be coming after him, and Percy would hate him forever.

So Nico was very scared, and agreed with all of that, promising never to leave Percy.

But back to the present. Percy had his knees in his chest, arms wrapped around them, and head tucked between his knees. Hazel was simply sitting besides him, with an arm on his back, comforting him. Hazel had seen this plenty of times, so she was pretty cool with it, cause she knew what was going to happen and when. Percy, on the other hand, had seen this once. When he was thirteen. With Nico. And wasn't paying attention because that was when they had their first make-out section.

It was on a decent part, when the power cut out, the movie shut off, and some of the lights in the room. Percy jerked his head up, and looked at Hazel in the darkness. Hazel looked back.

"It's okay, we will just go upstairs, the sun is out, we'll be fine. Percy nodded his head. Hazel grabbed his hand, and pulled him upstairs.

Where it was dark.

Cloudy.

And raining.

And the power was out up here.

Crap.

"How long has it been like this?" Percy asked. Hazel shook her head, symbolizing she had no idea.

"Everyone is still out there, do you think they will find their way back?" Percy asked. "Probably. Piper has been here before, remember? It is one of her houses." Hazel said reassuringly to Percy. Percy nodded his head. That was until they heard a crash from the living room. Percy and Hazel's head shot toward the living room. Percy and Hazel walked slowly towards the living room, when Hazel was thrown back. Her back collided with the wall, and she moaned in pain. Percy looked towards what threw her, and something pulled his leg, so he fell face first on to the floor, Something then proceeded to drag him towards the stairs, where he was pulled up, and locked into one of the rooms.

Hazel lifted her head, pounding with pain. She heard Percy scream, and she shot up, forgetting about it, and pulled herself toward the staircase, where Percy's screams grew louder. Just as she stepped on the first step, she passed was thrown back, and when she collided with ground, she passed out to Percy's screams of agony, hurt, and pain.

_I'm sorry Percy... _she thought, then everything went black.

Jason POV:

Piper had managed to find a cave somewhere near the house, but not quite close to it. The rain was pouring down, and thunde and lighting were starting to appear. Piper said we also should be able to run to the house when the rain lightens up a bit. Nico and Frank kept checking their phones, to see if either Percy or Hazel have either called or texted.

They did neither of the two.

I'm starting to worry about them, something in my gut is telling me that something is wrong. And I don't like it.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short read and review please. I am making another Percico fanfic and will be making a JasonxPercy fanfic**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter was a bit intense and rushed, sorry my mom was being mean, and forcing me to come downstairs for a shower, which she couldn't wait seven to ten more minutes. Uggghhh so this is third person/maybe Hazel and Percy's review. Same with maybe Frank or Nico, since their significant others. Okay? Okay. Let's go. **

Third Person POV:

After Hazel passed out, Percy's screams were still heard throughout the house. Percy was tied against the bed, a hard, blunt force all over his body. He felt like he did **that night** and whenever Gabe would beat and abuse him when he was younger. His mom, his real dad, and his older brother, promised him that he would **never **be beaten or hurt again. While he was being attacked, Percy started to think of his "brother from another mother", Triton, or Tri only to Percy. Triton was already in collage, so he wasn't around much. But, Percy loved him, and he always was super protective over him. Percy smiled grimly as a blow was brought to his stomach. Percy coughed up blood, it drizzled from his lips, to his chin. His swimmer body was covered in bruises. Percy couldn't see straight, dots and stars decorated his vision. New bruises combined with old ones, old scars and new scars littered his body. Percy couldn't hold on much longer, but he knew whoever or whatever was attacking him, wouldn't break anything, or cause _to_ much damage, because it would be to obvious. Percy was slowly slipping away, he tried to hold on, but he couldn't. He was slipping to fast, he wanted to hold on.

But it **_hurt._**

So, so much.

Tears slipped from his eyes, the pain burned in his bones. Before he blacked out, he saw the tall, black figure above him. Smiling wickedly. Then everything went dark, and back to **that night.**

**The first night Nico hurt me. **

* * *

Percy POV:

_It was Halloween. We were all around thirteen or fourteen. All of us wanted to hang at Nico's, since Nico, Frank, and Clarisse would all be freshman. It has been a year and a couple months since Nico and I started dating. Both Nico and I had said "I love you", after a year of dating. A while, yes, but we did. Plus, this was the year pretty much _all _my friends got together. Piper and Jason, Frank and Hazel, Grover and Juniper. The works. But anyways, I was next to Nico, with his arm around my shoulder, and my arm around his waist. My head lay on his shoulder, while we were waiting for all of out friends to show up. It was about 6:30 or so, and it was starting to get a tad bit dark, due to it being mid-late fall. Nico's parent (+ step-parent) and siblings (other then Hazel) were out of town, so he had the house to himself for the weekend, which meant he was going to invite his boyfriend (me) , and bestfriends to hang together on Halloween for the first time. My mom only agreed to let me stay late at Nico's if I could bring my brother, Tyson, with them. Nico was cool with it, my brother was pretty nice, and he wasn't annoying. More like a gentle giant. _

_Literally. _

_But anyways, Tyson was munching on some peanut butter sandwiches on a chair next to the couch. I buried his face in Nico's shoulder, due to the fact that I didn't like cheesy horror movies. _

_And we were watching a cheesy horror movie. _

_But, at least I get to be close with my boyfriend. The doorbell suddenly rang, Nico kissed my cheek lightly, and got up to answer the door. _

_Right when the murderer killed another person and you can obviously tell that the blood is ketchup. _

_Thanks Nico!_

_Nico came back in with all our friends. Except for Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, an Calypso. Weird. So basically all my friends I was comfortable around were not here._

_Great. _

_To be honest, I think that Leo and Calypso are going to have something, hopefully. We all hung out, watched horror movies while eating candy, just had a nice time. It wasn't until around 8:00 pm or so, that Nico asked ifor Tyson and I could go get something from his room. I was a bit suspicious at this act, but I decided against it, and headed upstairs wit__ Tyson to Nico's room. When Tyson and I got up there, we were searching for about five minutes or so, until the power went off. During this time, I had no problems with blackouts, besides, Nico was probably just trying to scare me. That was until I heard Hazel and Piper screaming like bloody murder. I told Tyson to stay in the room, while I jogged downstairs. I called everyone's names a couple times, but nothing. The living room was all turned around, stuff was thrown everywhere. I began to get a bit more concerned, and started to think maybe this wasn't a joke. I slowly stalked into the kitchen, and stopped and gapped when I saw what I saw. _

_Franks dead corpse lay on the floor, marks from chocking were on his neck. I started breathing heavily, my knees began to shake. No, no, no, no, no, no. Just no. This is cruel. I backed away, when I went into the game room, he saw something else horrific. Piper and Hazel were slaughtered on the ground. I couldn't think straight. The darkness was swarming me, I couldn't breathe, every type of panic attack, I was having. I needed to find everyone else, but I couldn't walk well. I staggered outside, then that is when I full on broke. Jason and Leo were dead on the porch. T-this couldn't be happening. Everything was buzzing, things were moving. Tears were streaming down my face, everything was just..._

_I ran into the woods behind Nico's house. Some branches cut my face, I couldn't see anything, darkness seemed to be my worst fear now._

_I woke up on the forest floor, with light streaming from between the branches and leaves. Events from last night flashed in my eyes. My phone started buzzing, when I took it out I saw that Hazel was calling.  
_

_No, this is a sick joke. Hazel...she was dead. I ignored the call, and went back the way I remember coming in. This time, I ended up on a sidewalk of a street. I somehow made my way back to my house, when Tyson jumped out and tackled me. As well as...Tri? And mom. I looked at them and began to explain what happened. Tri looked like he was going to murder someone, as well as...Tyson? That's...weird. Mom looked disappointed and, a bit angry. Why? Mom explained that everyone came over, explaining that it was a prank. My eyes filled up with tears. H-how...w-why? Tyson came with them as well. Nico explained to mom that Annabeth, Grover, Calypso, and Clarisse didn't come because they hated the idea of hurting Percy like that. Nico didn't know about Gabe, and how I had panic attacks, and freak outs like last night. Mom called Tri, and he came over ASAP. That explained the calls. Mom took me, Tri, and Tyson inside. Tri just tucked me under his arm, a protective gesture, Tyson did the same. I pulled out my phone, and shakily tapped Nico's name. I texted him this: _

**We are breaking up. I can't forgive you for this.**

_Thirty seconds after, my phone blew up with texts. Most from Nico. I shut off my phone and curled up to Tri. He kissed my head, and pulled Tyson to us. Tears silently fell my eyes. _

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry guys. This is the night which Percy has mentioned a few times. I may include what happens when everyone comes back, and what happened after Percy said what he said when they were young. Read and Review please. I may update tomorrow night. Byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys :( You guys get to see some (a bit) of the wrath of Thalia in this chapter. ALSO THE BRICK IS MENTIONED, ALONG WITH THE STAPLER.**

* * *

3rd Person POV:

The whole house was silent. And dark. Someone had moved Hazels passed out body onto the couch, tucked under the blankets, to give the idea that she was sleeping peacefully. All the thrown around items downstairs were cleaned up. Along with the blood. Upstairs, Percy's beat up body lay under the blankets, to give the same idea as Hazel. That he was sleeping peacefully. The rope burns on his wrists were gone, as if someone had wiped them off. All evidence of what happened to the two friends, were gone. Except for the evidence inside their heads. That couldn't be taken away. Percy lay in his bed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he recollected memories he would rather forget, permanently.

_Percy POV:_

_I awoke in my room. Triton must have brought me up here. I looked at my phone and the screen was filled with texts and missed calls from all my friends. Including Grover, Clarisse, Annabeth, Calypso, etc. A majority of the calls and texts were from Annabeth and Nico. I listened to some of Clarisse's, and Annabeth. Both are kind of the same, consisting of the fact that they both threaten to beat up all of them if I want them too. Which I didn't, I think. A couple of Triton's friends, who I like, Silena, and her boyfriend, Charles, also threatened. Along with my brother. Why is everyone so supportive of me in all this? I mean, yeah, a majority of my new friends were because of Nico. Well, Thanatos was Nico's older brother, and kinda sorta in a relationship with Triton, but that is besides the point entirely. Maybe I should look at some of Nico's texts, and calls. I grabbed my phone, and before i could check anything from Nico, or anyone else, there was a knock on the door. Calypso's head, along with Annabeth's, Silena's, and...Thalia?! Thalia was Jason's half sister, I would've suspected that she would be with him, not me. _

_"Hey sweetie, we brought you ice cream and punching pillows," Silena said. Silena was always like a sister to me, she was always so nice and caring. "The pillow's were me and Wise Girl's idea, ice cream was Calypso's and Silena's," Thalia said, plopping down next to me. Annabeth and Calypso took a seat on the end of the bed near my feet. Silena plopped herself next to me, Thalia wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and squeezed gently. They all looked at me with comforting gazes. I turned my head to Thalia and asked a question that had been bugging me. _

_"Thalia, I am really glad that you're here, but...why? Jason is your brother, not me..." I said, then looking down. Thalia smirked then looked up.  
_

_"Because my brother? Is a freaking idiot. He wouldn't know common sense if they threw a brick at him. Oh! And he tried to eat a stapler, so yeah he is dumb. That's how dumb he is, and I sort of like you more," Thalia said. _

_"I wish Nico would get hit by a million bricks..." Annabeth muttered. I sighed, and grabbed my ice cream and started eating some. We talked for a bit, I fed some of my ice cream to Thalia. She wanted some so yeah. My phone started buzzing again, the screen lit up with Nico's name. Thalia growled and picked up and answered the call before I could stop her. _

_I could hear Nico yelling frantically, some in Italian and some in English. Others were yelling in the background, like Jason and Frank. That was until Thalia said simply, _

**"Put me on speaker phone." **

_I gulped nervously. The sound of the speaker button on the end of the line symbolized he obliged to her...um...commands. Yelling was still heard until Thalia said in a dark, scary voice, _

**"Shut up, all of you. Before I shut you up." **

_So, other than Annabeth, Thalia is a close kinda half shared first of the scariest people I know. If you met her, you would agree with my statement. _

_The other end of the line went completely silent after that threat. I gulped nervously and hid in Silena, who wrapped her arm around me. The next five minuets felt like five days. Thalia was screaming, then speaking calmly, which was even scarier. Then Annabeth joined in, and Silena. And Calypso. The wrath of them made me shrink under the covers of my blankets. I hugged my punch pillows tightly. _

_This was gonna be hell on Earth. _

3rd Person POV:

Percy was shook lightly, and groaned at the sudden contact of another human. He cracked open his eyes, only to see Hazel staring at him from above. How long was he out? What about Hazel? What about the others?

"I patched up your cuts in your arms, and a bit on the back. I put concealer on the larger bruises. They should take a day or so to heal. So don't be having any 'fun' with Nico for the time being," Hazel told him. She suddenly started to climb into bed with Percy. He didn't do anything to stop her. What he needed right now was comfort, and she did to.

"If they ask or see the bruises and cuts, just say we were playing tag or hide and seek and fell, okay?"

Percy nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around Hazel, knowing well enough that if Nico or Frank saw them, they would just think that they were being friendly. Considering that he has cuddled with a majority of his friends, like Jason. Because they were bros. Percy couldn't close his eyes, knowing that if he did, that..._thing_ would come back for him and Hazel. He didn't want that. He isn't as week as everyone thinks he is. Which he hated. The sound of the soft rain drops against the glass soothed him into sleep. As he drifted off, he heard the door slam open, yet was to far into sleep to care.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS. SORRY GUYS. **


	13. Chapter 13 Read bottom message!

**I am trying to be a good updater. Don't judge my life choices. Trying to get this chapter over 1k**

* * *

Third Person POV:

The door slammed open and eight teens rushed inside the house, before closing the door again. They were dripping wet, and cold. Piper shivered from the cold water seeping into her clothes, when the rain lightened up, they decided to make a run for the house. This didn't change the fact that they would still get wet and cold. Nico looked around and didn't see his boyfriend anywhere. He huffed and went upstairs. Everyone seemed to follow that, and get changed. When Nico got out, he decided to wait for Frank, so they could find their significant others. Frank eventually came out, and then they started to look around. Eventually, Frank stumbled upon both Hazel and Percy, curled up together under the sheets. Nico and Frank smiled warmly. Nico smiled because both his boyfriend and his sister looked so peaceful, and calm. Nico pulled out his phone, and took a quick picture of his boyfriend and sister. Nico then creeped into the room, and stood next to the bed, where Frank then stood beside him.

" Grab Hazel first, then I'll get Percy. Okay?" Nico said. Frank nodded, and carefully scooped up Hazel. She snuggled into his chest as he carried her back to his room. Nico smiled slightly, and kissed Percy's forehead lightly. Percy moved a bit, and Nico took that as a sign to pick him up. Nico then carefully scooped up Percy, and he brought him back to his room.

Percy's POV:

I slowly cracked open my eyes from my nap. I looked around, then suddenly realized that I was in Nico and I's room. I slowly looked out the window to see it was still ligtly raining outside. Dark clouds covered up the blue skies and bright sun. I looked to see that Nico also brought my phone to, and it was sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Speaking of which, where is Nico? I scanned the room for surroundings, until I realized that shower was running in the bathroom. Okay, so I had a bit of time until Nico came back. I slowly got up and went over to the mirror on the side wall of our room. I slowly lifted my shirt, to see that there was scratches covered by bandaids, and some bruises that didn't look as bad as they really were, thanks to Hazel. Most of the smaller scars and scratches now were healing. I sighed sadly, when were these going to heal? Hazel said they would heal by Monday at the minimum. With, some faint marks along with the others. I sighed again, Nico couldn't see these, he would get all suspicious. I pulled my shirt back over my head. What even happened a couple hours ago? Speaking of which, what time is it. I grabbed my phone to see what time it was. The screen showed 11:00 pm. I was about to punch in my password, when I realized that my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID, and it showed: _baaabbbbeee. _I chuckled. That was what Thalia typed into my phone when we were being really funny one night she was over with Silena. I accepted the call.

**/-Thalia**

_/-Percy _

**"Persassy, how's it going?" Thalia said. **

I chuckled at the name. The only reason was because Thalia and I were in a class together, and she gave me that name when I was being sassy towards one of our teachers.

_"Okay, and you? Having the house to yourself?" I responded. _

Thalia chuckled on the other side of the line.

**"Great, but I wish my fave gay bestie was here, Nico treating you right? I don't need to murder him in his sleep?" She said darkly. **

I didn't know how to respond to this. I told Thalia everything that happened. Other then our bedroom things, but she probably guessed what we did. When I was finished, she sighed.

**"I really want to be there with you Perce, but I don't know if Pipes would like me to be there." She said depressingly.**

Piper was going to ask Thalia, but she didn't because she thought the other girl hated her. Wow I have messed up friends.

_"Well..." I trailed. _

**"What?" She inquired. **

_"I could ask Piper...I-if you w-want!" I rushed. _

I was silent for a bit, and so was she.

**"Maybe, if she's cool with it." Thalia said. **

I hummed, and heard the shower turn off. Telling her I would text her if she could come. I heard the door click open, and Nico came out. His hair was damp, and he had a loose tank top on, along with his boxers. He smiled at me and came over, wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest contently. I always loved moments like these. I heard my phone buzz, to see that Piper had said yes to Thalia coming. I texted Thalia, telling her to be here in an hour even though it was already 11:30. She responded that she would be here by 12:30 or 12:45. I turned off my phone and presumed to hug my boyfriend. He was warm, even after he took his shower. I pulled away, and lied on the bed. Nico sat down nest to me, laying my head in his lap and playing with my hair. We remained like this until it was 12:30, then I headed downstairs to see if Thalia was here yet. I sat on the couch for ten minutes, until I head a familiar hum of a motorcycle pull up. I leapt up excitedly, and opened the door, to see Thalia wrapping up he bike with a tarp so it wouldn't get wet. She carried in a large backpack, and a detachable case from her bike. She walked up to me and gave me a side hug.

"Sup loser," she said. I smiled. I took her detach bag and responded with, "You're a loser."

Thalia laughed at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. We hurried inside from the rain, until I noticed.

"Do you have enough clothes?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I might steal some of yours, not that you have a little amount. You always bring more then is needed." She said. I sighed. That is true. She normally steals my clothes anyways. So, not that it really mattered at all to me. We heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, to see all our friends coming towards us. Jason smiled at the sight of his older sister with me. The next fifteen minutes were a bur of just hugging and greetings. Jason brought Thalia's stuff upstairs to another open room. Everyone decided since they weren't really tired, to go into the basement to watch a horror movie. Jason soon joined them, and Leo , Grover, and I ended up making popcorn for everyone. Thalia ended up demanding my boyfriend to hang out with everyone else while we sit together in the back, to Thalia can confront me on what was happening with Nico and I. Everyone voted on watching _Cabin in the Woods. _**(Oh the irony! ;) I am evil) **Thalia dragged me to the back of the room with our popcorn, candy, and drinks. I mentally sighed. This was gonna be one hell of a talk with Thalia. _Especially _with what was happening with Nico and I. But, I couldn't shake the feeling that Nico was still hiding something from me...

And I didn't like it.

* * *

**This is long, kinda. I am trying to make these longer. So guys I hope you like this so far, yeah? I wanted to spare Percy for just a bit. So much crap in his life, so yeah. I have a poll up for what I should do for another story, it will be a Percy Jackson fic. Please check out the poll. There are different options, so if you want to read something different, I'm gonna make it. Future polls will be happening. Sooooo please vote! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING**_

**Remember to vote on the pole on my profile for what kind of story you want next. Also if you would like to see something happen in the story, PM me or Review your idea. Guest or not. Okay? So let's continue with the story! FYI this is a long chapter, longest one I have done so far. This is also gets pretty sad, and you may all hate Nico by the end of it, and maybe a bit of hate for Percy as well. The end gets a bit interesting, so please read and review the chapter. Remember to vote on my poll, as well as review and PM your ideas on what should happen next, and your thoughts on the chapter itself. **

* * *

Thalia maliciously pulled me to the back of the mini theatre, and plopped me down, while she sat next to me.

"Speak," She said, being a bit pushy. Well, she is Thalia, her whole character sorta revolves around being pushy.

In my own personal opinion, she wouldn't be my first choice of female friends to talk to when I am having a teenage life crisis, but yeah. I started to tell her everything, starting with when Piper invited us here to her villa, the weird break-in thing, arrival, Leo yelling at us, my running away, weird figure in the bushes, finding me, me yelling at them, me forgiving Nico, all leading up to the afternoon/night. I contemplated on telling her what happened, then I decided to tell her. By the time I finished, the movie had gotten up to when the boy finds the one-way window thing. Like in interrogation rooms. Thalia stayed silent through-out the whole thing. I was waiting for her to say something, all she was doing was biting her lip, and had a thinking face on, which was never good for her.

"All right Perce, you're having a crappy life so far right now. I can't explain what the hell happened at your house, the bush thing, or when you were tied to a bed and beaten half-to-death. It seems highly unlikely, which is saying something for me. But everything with Nico, I can give you advice on: Dump Him. I think you should have dumped him after what happened on Halloween, and after he was flirting with that Will Solace kid, y'know? The one that had his hands all over Nico, and he didn't even try to stop Will when he was practically stripping Nico with his eyes. Nico is a player, Perce. I hate to tell you this but, it's the truth. And you know it to! Confront him! He needs to know that you won't take this sitting down. If I ever wanted a boyfriend, and he did all of _this_?! I would take him out. Okay?" She said hardly. By the time she finished, they finished the lake scene in the movie. I took a minute to take everything in. It was true, he did do all those things, and Nico was known for being a player. Even Bianica told me to be warned. And I completely forgot the whole Will thing, that really did piss me off that he didn't do anything to stop Will being all 'touchy-touchy' with _my_ Nico. Maybe I should confront him about all this. My minute of thought with Annabeth coming back over towards us. She plopped down on the other side next to me. Thalia told me her what she told me. Annabeth nodded in agreement. That was until Grover and Clairsse came and sat in-front of us, then we switched the topic of conversation. I got up from my seat, and saw that the seat next to Nico was open, so I sat next to him. He glance over and smiled. I gave a small smile back, until he leaned in for a kiss. I turned away so his lips landed on my cheek instead of my lips. He pulled away and frowned, but dismissed it when a scream came from Jules from _Cabin in the Woods _when she got snatched by a bear-trap. I frowned and looked at all the couples around us. They all seemed so happy, except for me and Nico. Why can't we be happy anymore? Was it because of everything happening to us now? The sudden realization that Nico may just be a playboy, who only wanted me for my body, or my status at school, the popular gay swim team captain? I didn't want any of these things to be true, I love Nico, but maybe...he doesn't really mean it when he says 'I love you'... I got up again as Kurt got on his motorcycle in the movie, and walked over to Jason.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I whispered in his ear, knowing that he has seen this, and doesn't really care if he misses it. He whispered something in Pipers ear, and kissed he cheek before getting up. We went upstairs into the kitchen, where I sat down on one of the chairs. He went into the freezer and pulled out icecream. I thanked whatever gods there were that he knew everything about me, and what I wanted when I needed it. Jason got out vanilla with chocolate chip, one of my favorites.

"Thanks Jason," I said as he gave me a spoon, and took one for himself.

"No problem Percy, your one of my best friends, I know when your sad and when you are gonna need some ice-cream," He said calmly, and started eating, as did I.

"Don't...freak out. I need your opinion," I said slowly. Jason nodded slowly, while eating the ice-cream.

"I-I think...I m-may break up with Nico," I said quietly.

Everything went silent other then the screams from the horror movie downstairs. Jason's spoon slipped from his fingers and fell onto the counter with a _clang_.

"Let's take a step back here. Why?" He said calmly. I sighed and began to tell him all the reasons. Will, Halloween (Jason cringed at that one), and other reasons. Jason nodded along with it.

"Did you think of this yourself?" Jason said quietly while looking down. I shook my head. "I admit thinking these things, but Thalia and Annabeth admitted to it not being a bad idea, a-and Nico is kind of a playboy, Frank and Piper told me he got with four people when I broke up with him while I was all alone...and when he says 'I love you', I feel that he just doesn't mean it anymore..." I stopped when I heard footsteps. Thalia and Nico came upstairs, and they seemed to be arguing.

When Nico saw me, he marched towards me and he didn't seem happy.

"Percy, is there a particular reason why she is yelling at me for being terrible boyfriend?" He said.

I shot Thalia a pointed glare, and she just shrugged as if she didn't do anything wrong at all. I looked over to Nico who looked confused, and then Jason who looked very uncomfortable.

"Thalia, why don't we head back downstairs?" Jason said and pulled her back downstairs.

Nico watched them leave, then took out his phone to check something, then placed it, unlocked, on the counter.

"Nico, could you grab your sweatshirt that I love upstairs? I think I saw it in the closet," I pleaded, if what I think is true, and I ca prove it, then I will break up with him. If it isn't then I am being utterly paranoid. Nico looked like he was going to retaliate, but then decided against it once he saw my pleading eyes. He walked over to the stairs, I snatched his phone that was still on and onto the Messages app. I scrolled through and saw me as the most recent, and I smiled. Then one down was...Will Solace? Why would he be texting him...? I tapped Will's name, and almost broke down at the texts. Half said _I love you, I promise we will be together soon. I can't wait to break up with Percy. _The others were much more "Passionate" texts, along with inappropriate pictures of both Nico and Will. I heard footsteps and I got off Messages, and turned it off. I still held the phone in my hands. Tears started to fall. Betrayal, sadness, emptiness, hurt, anger, hate, all boiled up.

"Percy? What's wrong?" I heard Nico say. He looked confused from what I could tell, until he realized that I was holding his phone. Crying, and shaking. He seemed to piece together why, and his eyes went wide.

"Percy, I-I can explain..." I looked at him with sadness and anger.

"Shut up. I gave you, so many chances, and you screwed up all of them. You cheated on me, _knowing _how fragile I am, knowing how much _I love you_, and you_ cheated, stomped, and broke my heart? _I HATE YOU! You did all of this to _me_ knowing how much I love you, how much I trusted you, and you thought all of that was just useless?! That I apparently wasn't good enough? That you would rather cheat on me for who knows how long, and still have the _though to say I love you?!_ You are selfish, heartbreaking, backstabbing, playboy, who can't wait to shove his stick into anyone who is willing, while you have a loyal boyfriend. Oh sorry my mistake, _ex_-boyfriend," I said getting closer. He didn't say anything. I snatched the sweatshirt and started to punch his chest. I did so while yelling 'I hate you', and other various curses. Nico just kept his head down and didn't say anything. I pushed him down and ran upstairs. Nico seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking, and followed me upstairs. I ran down the hall, and then up the other stairs, Nico still hot on my tail. I got upstairs when he tackled me onto the ground. Nico looked at my teary eyes, with his own teary eyes. I tried to fight back, but Nico was stronger then I was, and simply held me down. I eventually stopped, and Nico just continued to cry and look at me.

"Percy, please let me explain..." He whispered. I gave him a hard look.

"No, you broke my heart again, I can't trust you anymore. Not after everything you did to me. I can't trust you, you broke my heart again, and you can't fix it," I whispered. Nico cried more. He leaned down and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Please, Percy, please, you have a right to know, and if you still hate me, I can except that. Just, please..." He said sobbing. I looked at the facts, he may \ have a good reason for breaking up with me, then again, he is still a player. But...this is also the boy who stopped me from suicide when I was younger, and he told me that he cared...I decided that maybe I should listen to him. I sighed in defeat. Nico looked at me and let go, sitting down cross-legged. I sat up across from him, not touching him at all. Before Nico could start to explain himself, the sound of breaking glass rang in my ears as the windows shattered. I yelped in surprise, then screamed as I felt my ankle being pulled by something towards the window. I dropped Nico's phone before my legs were out and I was hanging onto the window sill, broken class jabbing parts of my skin. "NICO!" I screeched. Nico scrambled up, and I felt myself slipping because of the rain. Nico grabbed my hand, due to the other one hanging limply at my side. "Nico, please..." I said, losing blood from the cuts. Nico was pulling me, but something else was pulling me down. Nico looked around, and grabbed something with his other hand.

His phone.

Nico got into his phone set it on speaker as he called someone. I couldn't hear anything from the thunder and rain in my ears. A minuet later of still trying to pull me up, the door slammed open, and everyone rushed in looking around. Frank noticed first and sprinted over, grabbing my hand, pulling as well. Jason, Grover, and Clarisse joined to, pulling me up. It wasn't until then that they finally pulled me up. Nico held onto me tight, and I did equally so. I didn't care about what he did, I knew he loved me. I sobbed into his chest as everyone gathered around me. Frank and Jason moved one of the couches in-front of the open window, to be safe. I closed my eyes and thought, _what the hell is going on?_

* * *

**REMEMBER TO VOTE, AND REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR IDEAS OKAY? WHY IS THIS IN CAPS I DON'T KNOW. Okay, hope you enjoyed and I am sorry if I destroyed your emotions. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks Thetruehero and HispanicThug, for your great reviews, HispanicThug made me laugh. A lot. And thanks Thetruehero, for your idea! And remember to vote in my poll! This chapter goes out to both HispanicThug and Thetruehero, I put something in there for both of you, HT's wanting to punch Nico, and Tth idea. **

* * *

Third Person POV:

Percy snuggled into Nico's chest in their bed, in their room. Even though Nico cheated, lied, tricked, and murdered his emotions and fragile heart, Percy still loved the (**insert your curse word**). Nico held him tightly as if Percy was going slip away, but not to tight as if he was going to break under his grasp. Percy had his head tucked underneath Nico's chin. He just wanted everything to back to normal, and if that meant Percy would need to forget what he saw, and be oblivious to all the signs that Nico had been cheating on him for gods know how long. Percy just wanted this to last, but, the tables have been turned on him. Everything he was comfortable with, wasn't comfortable anymore. The question was for Percy, what does he do now, and what does that mean for Percy and Nico?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Jason POV:

Piper lay on my chest, her hands tracing designs on my upper arm. I stared up at the ceiling, not really paying attention to what was happening at the moment. Jason was still drowning in the thoughts of how the hell Percy almost fell out a window, three floors up. Jason had a pretty good idea in which why they were up there. Percy most likely broke up with Nico, he didn't take it well, and maybe Nico got more then pissed and their argument got to far. He threatened Percy before he called me, and acted all innocent. It didn't seem very unlikely. Nico could lose his temper more then once, and people could get hurt around that. So what's to say that Nico didn't lose it at Percy? I sighed tiredly. I just wanted to see his friends happy, especially Percy. Percy was a great guy, and he deserved better then Nico to say the least, but I never interfered. That wasn't my job. And ever since Halloween, I wanted to protect Percy, he was like a brother to me.

"Jason?" I heard Piper say.

I looked down to see my girlfriend looking worriedly. "Yeah?" I responded with a half smile directed at her.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out, what's wrong?" She said. I softly smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry, okay? I am gonna head downstairs and grab a drink, okay? Want something?" I asked. She rolled off me to the other side of the bed, I swung my legs over, and slipped on my whit tank top that was laying in the side of the bed. I got up, and cracked my back.

"I'm fine, Jason, just hurry, okay?" She said softly. I turned towards her and smiled. I walked around the bed to where she was, and kissed her briefly.

"I will, don't worry," I said quietly, and kissed the top of her head.

I left her side, and closed the door behind me. I pulled out my phone from my boxer's pocket. I shot a quick text to both Leo and Percy when I was walking down the grand staircase, to meet me down in the kitchen in five minutes, no less. Percy shot back a quick 'okay' text, and Leo made some funny, sassy remark. I then shot a text to Thalia and Frank to meet me down here as well in five minutes, telling them it wouldn't take long. Both shot back quick texts saying 'okay' like Percy. When I reached the kitchen, I grabbed a cup from the cupboard. I turned around and had a clear view of the living room from where I was standing. And with that I could see the forest outside the large windows. And outside those large windows I saw...something. A large, black figure stood right in-front of the window. A sickly smile with K9 teeth, dripping with red, and hollow red eyes. My heart started beating faster in my chest as I looked at it. It raised one of its hands. Long claw like fingers waved at me, until I blinked and it was...gone.

Third Person POV:

Percy released himself from Nico's grasp, leaving Nico confused on what was happening. Percy realized why he was confused, and said before he walked out, "I just need to get some water, I will only be a couple of minutes." Nico nodded sadly. He just wanted to talk to Percy, but he wasn't talking to him.

"Okay, but can we talk afterword?" Nico said quietly, looking down. Percy looked at him, contemplating on what to do exactly. He sighed and gave into Nico's sadness, "Fine," he muttered.

Nico perked up at the sound of Percy being able to listen to him.

"But one thing first," Percy said. Nico looked confused as Percy stalked up to him, and kissed him hard on the lips. Nico was confused. Before he could respond to the kiss, Percy pulled away, and slapped him hard.

"That's for hurting me, but that didn't hurt nearly as much as you hurt me," Percy whispered and left the room.

xxxxxxx

Leo was texting Calypso, one of his friends he made when he met Percy for the first time. Leo sort of had a crush on Calypso, and he has had one for quite some time now. He always smiled whenever he talked to her, she just had that effect on him, and has had it since they met. He looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Calypso to respond. Leo got up from his bed as he looked at the time on his phone, he realized five minuets have passed already, and Jason wanted him to come down stairs. Leo put on some sweatpants and proceeded to go and see what Jason wanted now.

* * *

**So I am sorry if this chapter is short guys, but big things will be coming soon, okay? So please vote on my poll, and if you have suggestions, then review or PM me! Tune in next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Over 3k reads! Thanks so much guys Love you all. Need more voters! And request an idea if you want on reviews or PM, enjoy the chapter! I have been watching horror movies and video game walkthroughs on youtube, so yeah...getting the scare on. I am making a Jercy story oneshot based off The Little Mermaid, but kinda different. So read it when I publish. **

* * *

Third Person POV:

To say that Jason was shocked is an understatement. He just saw some weird demonic entity-thingy standing outside a window. Was that normal?

...

...

...

...

Probably not. Jason closed and opened his eyes, staring at the same spot, his glass of water forgotten. Jason stood like this for about three minutes, until he heard the sound of footsteps coming downstairs. His eyes left the window, and to the person walking down the stairs. I saw Percy and Leo both coming down, talking to each other. They both sat on the bar stools on the island side. I sat down across from them on one of the stools.

"Is there a reason, in which why you texted us to come down here?" A voice said, as he noticed that Thalia and Frank came down here. Frank took a seat next to Percy, and Thalia took a seat next to Jason. Jason looked at Thalia after she asked that question. Jason nodded and then looked at Percy.

"We need to talk about you," Jason said while pointing a finger at Percy, then poking his forehead fro across the island. Percy gulped nervously.

"Me...?" Percy inquired nervously.

Everyone looked at him, and slowly nodded. "Yeah merman, you seriously need to get your thoughts in check. Figure out what you want, and you need to figure out soon, aquaman. I know you love Nico, but man, he is gonna be the death of you," Leo said. Percy seemed to take those words to heart when Leo said it. He looked down to the hands in his lap, thinking it over. Yeah, he loved Nico but he didn't know what to to now. Stay with Nico and get hurt, or leave him, and still get hurt.

It was a lose lose situation for Percy. In all honesty.

"Listen Perce, just do what you think is best, okay?" Frank said to him. Jason nodded, as did Thalia and Leo. Percy looked up from his lap to Jason and Thalia across from him.

"Is this some sort of convention for my emotional problems?" Percy said while laughing a bit. The tense atmosphere soon left the room. Leo and Thalia cracked a smile, while Jason and Frank started to chuckle. Percy looked at them and smiled as well. He then stopped and sighed, and looked at some of his friends. He was suppose to be having fun with all his friends this week, not worrying and being attacked by strange spirit things. Also, not figuring out your boyfriend had been cheating on you for go knows how long.

Percy scanned all his friends, then looked back down to his hands. " I just want to have a good time with my best friends," Percy said softly. Everyone looked at him.

"And, we will do just that," Frank said to him, patting him on his shoulder.

"We should get back upstairs before our friends wonder where we are," Jason said, getting up from his stool. Everyone nodded and bid their friends goodnight, before going to their rooms.

Third Person POV: Percy and Nico's Room.

Percy softly closed the door behind him, and looked over to where the bed was. Nico lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nico," Percy said softly. Nico looked up to see his boyfriend, (at least he considered them still dating) standing by the door, fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you gonna come over here, or...?" Nico said to Percy, seeing that he wasn't moving from his place by the door. Percy snapped out of his daze, and walked over to his and Nico's bed, where he sat down next to where Nico lay. Nico placed his head on Percy's lap, where Percy ran his fingers through Nico's hair absentmindedly.

"Are you going to talk first, or am I?" Percy muttered to Nico, still running his hands through Nico's hair. Nico opened his eyes to look up to Percy. Nico shrugged, and whispered, "You can, then I will continue with my side, okay?" Percy nodded, and began speaking.

**(Imma skip over it, because I wanna have suspense for you guys to see if you can guess what will happen between them) **

Third Person POV: Jason and Piper.

Jason jumped onto the right side of the bed next to his girlfriend. Piper chuckled at his childish behavior, and curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around her without second thought. Jason just stared at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the world. His thoughts plagued with that weird thing he saw outside the window. Demon? Jason dismissed that thought, this wasn't Supernatural. Jason sighed tiredly.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Piper asked, looking up at him. Jason looked down to her.

"Yeah, just thinking thoughts. Nothing to worry about, okay?" Jason said, kissing the top of her head. Piper nodded and cuddled closer to Jason.

"Why don't we go to bed Jason, then you can be more focused in the morning," Piper muttered, closing her eyes and pulling up the blankets over her shoulder. Jason hummed in agreement. He reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to them, leaving the room completely dark. He wrapped his arms around Piper's torso, and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

Third Person POV: Thalia, Leo, and Percy.

Percy had retreated to Thalia's room after his conversation with Nico, and he wasn't saying _anything_ about any of it. Thalia had called Leo over to see if he could get anything out of Percy.

They failed.

*insert Thalia and Leo cursing here*

Both just wanted to know what happened between the gay...couple...? At least both thought that they were still a couple...

Maybe...

Maybe not...

Either way, they wanted their friends to be happy with what they decided. Well actually, they probably wouldn't be. But all Thalia _and _Clarisse knew, was that they was going to murder Nico if he broke Percy.

Because that's their job, but in a more playful manner. Not in a way that would hurt Percy. Unlike someone they know...

Leo ended up leaving ten minutes later, and Percy had informed Nico he was going to stay in Thalia's room tonight. Nico objected, but he didn't press in fear that Percy would hate him more. So, Percy lay in Thalia's bed, his head on her chest as she held him. She could feel his body shaking slightly, and hear soft sobs coming from his mouth. All she did was hold him, she didn't want to make anything worse with Percy. All she could do, was be there for him.

These were her thoughts as she held him in the darkness of her room.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while guys. I have been making other stories. But please please please vote on my poll, and review, follow and fave! **

**Also, PM or review any suggestions, AND review if Percy and Nico should stay together, or separate. So, until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So...Percy and Nico? Huh, huh? Yeah, so let's see what happens between them in this chapter. VOTE IN MY POLL, I MAY OR MAY NOT STOP THIS STORY. Oh! And PM me if you would like me to make a story for you, PJO, or maybe another genre, but mostly PJO, considering that I may or may not know that story. So if you PM me a plot (or tell me a rough idea), and a time you want it released, like for your birthday, tell me a week or two in advance. And tell me a ship or ships you want. I only do one-shots, so no multi-chapter. And I will put whatever cover art on it, and I will PM you when it's done. Thanks. Enjoy darlings, Imma spare these guys this chapter, from demons and weird ghost thingys.**

* * *

3rd Person POV:

Percy woke up to the feeling of not being in his Nico's arms.

He didn't like the feeling.

Yes, Nico cheated on him with...Will. Yes, he did horrid things to Percy, but Percy still needed Nico. He was his rock. He was always there for him and supported him through everything they went through. But also caused some major pain in his life as well. Percy didn't know what to think of the situation he was in.

Yes, he loved Nico.

Yes, Nico broke him more then once.

No, he didn't want to hurt Nico, though.

No, he didn't want to leave Nico.

No, he didn't want to be hurt by Nico again.

Percy turned over to see that he was indeed in Thalia's arms, and he sighed. So these past few days **hadn't **been a dream. Percy really wished that they were.

Percy sat up from his laying-down position, and checked his phone to see what time it was.

The time on his phone read 3:46. Percy sighed again, hating it when he wakes up early nonetheless. He turned back to the sleeping figure of Thalia and then looked outside. The sky was pitch black, Percy could make out the heavy clouds that were blocking the stars in the sky (or solar system for you scientificy people). Percy looked around, suddenly feeling lonely. He hopped out of the bed, (with a groan of protest from Thalia) and pulled on his slippers.

As much as he sorta hated, he was yearning for Nico at the moment, and he couldn't go back to sleep without seeing him, and being near him. So, Percy snuck out of Thalia's room quietly (almost knocking a lamp over in the process) and walked over to Nico's room. Percy gently opened up the door to see Nico laying peacefully on the bed, his eyes red from last night were still a bit puffy.

Percy hated to see him like this, but he couldn't just **leave **him like this. Both boys needed each other, even if one or both could't see it. Percy silently walked over towards the bed. When Percy reached the side of the bed that Nico was facing in his slumber, Percy gently shook him, trying to get him to wake up. Percy sat his phone on the nightstand besides the bed, and shook Nico again, a bit harder.

"Nico," Percy whispered at the sleeping figure on the bed. Percy huffed in annoyance at the heavy sleeping of his boyfriend...? He didn't know what they were, and quite frankly didn't really care right now. All he wanted to do was be in Nico's arms. Percy shook him for the last time and whispered again,

"_Nico." _

If he didn't wake up, Percy was going back to Thalia, or slipping into Leo's room and cuddling the Latino. Annabeth would be an option, but Percy didn't want to wake her up because she is scary when she is grumpy and tired.

Percy huffed yet again, and grabbed his phone, preparing to leave but was stopped when Nico groaned. Percy looked back down to Nico on the bed, as Nico slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes until he saw Percy.

He was standing there, fiddling with his fingers and looking away, which Nico presumably believed that he was blushing.

Yeah, he was that good.

"Percy? What are you doing here, and at this hour? I thought you were going to be staying with Thalia?" Nico said softly. Percy swallowed nervously, laughing on the inside of his head, remembering when he first met Nico, he was a blushing, stammering mess. He couldn't even think straight, looking into Nico's beautiful eyes. Percy looked up to his boyfriend, his eyes having already adjusted to the darkness. **(Interesting fact, brighter colored eyes, such as blue, green, hazel and such, are better adjusted to the darkness, whereas darker colored eyes, adjust better to light, which is kinda weird and ****funny when you think about it.) **

"Well...um...you see, I couldn't sleep, and I realized it's because I wasn't here with you, in your arms, I mean. I feel safer, and much more comfortable in your arms, Nico. So..um..I was wondering...If I could sleep here with you tonight?" Percy said quietly. Nico smiled through the darkness.

"Mio bello, you never have to ask if you can stay with me, I won't mind. I may be confused at first, but I wouldn't mind at all," Nico said softly, making room for Percy on the bed. Percy took off his slippers and climbed into bed with Nico. Nico pulled the covers over both of them, and Percy snuggled into Nico's chest. Nico, wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, and kissed the top of his head.

Percy felt much better, as he stared to drift off to sleep, along with Nico.

* * *

***Hides from the angry viewers throwing objects at me.* I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, REALLY STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME. PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL OR ELSE! *Ducks as a knife is thrown* OKAY, WHO BROUGHT THE KNIVES?!**


	18. Chapter 18 (SORRY)

**HOLD THE WEAPONS DAMMIT! MY GOD YOU DON'T UPDATE FOR THREE MONTHS AND SUDDENLY EVERYONE HATES YOU. JEEZ. HOW RUDE.**

**So apparently everyone gave up on this story being updated, so this is your Thanksgiving present from me. Your welcome. I am considering doing a special Christmas and New Year's OVA story with the whole group, and possibly some other characters (maybe some godly ones *cough cough* Thanatos &amp; Triton *cough cough*. That and things are going to start getting heated up. So for those who are confused, the beginning of the chapter takes place on Tuesday morning. This story will be going until Friday night, possibly sooner. This story may end at 25-30 chapters plus the OVA's and possibly...POSSIBLY the full story of how Nico and Percy broke up (first time). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO (sadly) **

* * *

3rd POV:

Nico woke up alone in his bed the next morning. Percy had most likely left when he realized where he was. He probably didn't want to stay here when Nico woke up, probably because Nico would assume something he didn't particularly want him to assume. Like that he forgave him. Which he most likely didn't. Nico sighed sadly and reluctantly got out of bed to head into the bathroom. Before doing such, he took a look outside the drawn curtains. Strange. He didn't remember keeping them open. Maybe Percy opened them...? Whatever. The weather outside wasn't as pleasant as he would have wished it to be. The clouds were a stormy gray color that made him want to curl into a corner and think about his terrible life choices. Let's see:

Scaring Percy on Halloween

Letting Will flirt with him

Flirting WITH Will

Cheating on Percy

Telling Percy

Hurting Percy

Losing the only thing that made him truly happy in the world...

...

...

...

(If his terrible teen angst made you confused about that one, it was directed at Percy. Oh? You got it? Okay good.)

It was like the weather outside reflected his own mood. It probably did, you never know. With that, Nico walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw.

What he saw was a seventeen year old, who looked like they had gone through emotional hell. And he did. He had large bags under his skin, his eyes were kind of puffy from him crying over Percy. His skin was sickly pale, hell, he felt sick. Nico turned on the cold water faucet. He let it run for a minute before cupping his hands and let them fill with the cold water, then leaning down and splashing his face with the cold water.

What he didn't see was when he bent down, a large black figure with gleaming black eyes took his place in the mirror.

When Nico straightened up, the figure was gone.

* * *

Percy had decided not to stay with Nico because it would be to hard in the morning to talk to him, and actually see him sleeping so peacefully with Percy. When Percy woke up, everything that Nico had ever done wrong to him, had disappeared from his mind.

Until reality crashed down on him, and he left the persons' arms that had kept him safe, and caused him harm.

The feeling Percy had was something like Stalk-Home Syndrome. He knew it would hurt to stay, but he didn't exactly _want _to leave Nico.

Ugh, why did everything have to be so complicated?!

Percy was currently in the unoccupied room he had claimed as his 'Panic Room' **(or _Panic! Room_ Hahaha...band references. That was for all those _Panic! at the Disco _fans. OMG I LOVE THEIR NEW SONG &amp; VIDEO IT'S A CONTINUATION OF_ 'This is Gospel'_) **

Percy had currently taken the pillows and blankets and was making a fort with various chairs and other pillows and blankets he had stolen from other rooms. Oops.

Not.

Percy currently was wearing an overly large sweatshirt of his brothers (not all his overly large ones are from Nico. Some are from Charles, Jason, Frank, Triton...) and comfortable sweatpants. He was trying to make sure that his pillow palace was perfect. He had set up some pillows on the ground, as well as blankets so he could sleep down here because he found it more comfortable. (?) (Strange adorable Percy).

Percy was just adjusting the pillows and blankets when he heard the door to his room open slowly. Percy peered out a small crack between blankets. When the door opened, he didn't see anything. That was until he saw a foot walk through the door. And that foot was attached to a leg, which was...yeah okay we don't need an anatomy lesson from Percy.

Anyways, the person that peered through the door was...

Hazel.

She had her wild auburn hair in a messy ponytail, and was wearing gray sweatpants with a soft yellow tank-top.

"Percy? You in here...and I am gonna take the pillow fort as a yes," Hazel said chuckling.

Percy popped his nose and mouth out and stuck his tongue out.

"The password?" Percy said in a funny deep voice.

Hazel giggled. "'Percy is the best person ever.'" Percy remained quiet. "You may enter."

Hazel chuckled and entered through the two blankets that made a door-ish thing. Hazel was surprised how well the fort came out. The inside looked a lot cooler than the outside did if she was being honest.

"Hey," Percy said. He was fixing some of the pillows. "Hey," Hazel replied, looking at Percy. "Did you need something?" Percy said, glancing over his shoulder. "I wanted to see how you are doing, y'know," She said softly in a soothing voice. Percy sighed. "I...I don't know. I just want everything to go back to normal, y'know. Back when we were all happy...when I was...surrounded by Nico's love, even if it was fake," Percy muttered. Hazel crawled over to him, and put a hand on his back and drew him closer so he was resting on her shoulder. She lay her head on top of his and said softly, "I know it may not seem like it, but Nico does love you. You don't know how much he talks about you when you aren't there, I fairly certain that dad is starting to get annoyed about how much he does. He does love you Percy, he just took the wrong path in ways to prove it."

Percy took in her words. Maybe it was true. Maybe not.

"I know," Hazel said. "How 'bout you, Pipes, Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth take a day and just forget about all the shit that's happening, kay?"

Percy smiled.

"I like that idea."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the girls and Percy running into the thing and the boys and Nico have a little chat. As well as some calls from a special someone! *cough cough* Red-headed oracle *cough cough***


End file.
